Identity theft causes tens of billions of dollars in losses every year. In an effort to combat identity theft, systems and methods for identifying users to third parties have been developed. In particular, user identity may be achieved through presentation of some form of identification card, such as a government issued ID. Further, a certification process may be performed to certify that form of identification. However, this certification process may not be secure as certifications may be discoverable, such that a certification may be associated with a particular user. Users may wish to keep valuable certifications secret.
It would be advantageous to have a more secure system and method for managing the identity of users and of identifying users to third parties, such as when certifying a user.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.